Frost Dimension
The Frost Dimension is a place of endless snow located inside the UnMultiverse. Nobody knows how to get there and only James Bond has ever escaped. Of course Jack Frost, Black Frost, and King Frost know how to get there and how to escape.The snow here is has made stuff come to life like Jack Frost, King Frost, Frosty The Snowman, and Olaf. The Frost Dimension was named after the fact this place is made of Snow. However they still steal from Hershey's like every day. The territory of this dimension is split up into 7 heptants with their own mini-governments, and all of these governments are all overseen by King Frost making sure there's no socialism or communism in any of them. Don't tell anyone this but the highly radioactive WaWaWaWaJack Frosts are the ones who give this place all of the electrical power. There was a big war also, you should read about it here. Territories The heptants of the Frost Dimension are handles by a bunch of frosts. All of them acting as separate governments but are really in control from the King Frost Territories. The Northern Heptant is a military state run by Kinopio-Kun. The one place separate from the rest is the prison area where James Bond was held and eventually escaped. It's ranked the second worst place in the frost dimension because everyone's pretty much a dog of to the government. * Inmates: 15,000 WaWaJack Frosts, 30,000 Jack Frosts, 1,000 WaWaWaJack Frosts The North Western Heptant is a dictatorship run by WaJack Frost, living standards are terrible since all they do is make Cadbury Chocolate for King Frost. If you were to put it on a political scale it'd be the bottom right. It's ranked the WORST place in the frost dimension because everyone's pretty much slaves to Cadbury, and this company is owned by King Frost! Things weren't always so bad because a long time ago there was actually just towns without factories. You can blame WaWaWaJack Frost for all of this. The Cadbury Prison Jail Factory is also here, and it makes King Frost RICH!!!!! * Inmates: 10,000 WaJack Frosts, 150 WaWaWaJack Frosts, Also OVER 9000 foreign persons. The Western Heptant is a constitutional republic run by WaWaJack Frost and the third best heptant you could live in because it has all of the great stuff the western unworld has except it's all slightly cheaper and higher quality. * Inhabitants: 100,000,000 Jack Frosts, 100,000 Black Frosts, 2000 WaJack Frosts, and 1 WaWaJack Frost The Southern Heptant is like the wild west of the Frost Dimension, the people own it and the people who live there are all veteran WaWaJack Frosts (which are VERY STRONG.) Don't live there unless you're a WaWaJack Frost yourself and want to be free from a society. It's ranked fifth on the best places in the frost dimension. * Inhabitants: 10,000 WaWaJack Frosts The Eastern Heptant is the fourth best place in the Frost Dimension as it's a democratic republic run by WaWaWaJack Frost. It's on par with the UnUnited Kingdom because of all the trade with the UnWorld. Inhabitants: 75,000,000 Jack Frosts, 75,000 Black Frosts, 2000 WaJack Frosts, and 1 WaWaWaJack Frost The Central Heptant is run by Black Frost. It's the cultural center of the Frost Dimension as it's home to all the pagodas and all the Jester gathering spots every April Fools'. It's very expensive to live here but it's also quite worth it ranking it #2 on the best places in the Frost Dimension. It's state type is a unitary parliamentary. * Population: 50,000,000 Jack Frosts, 300,001 Black Frosts, 2,500 WaWaJack Frosts, and 500 WaJack Frosts Places within this heptant * Cool Cool Mountain * Snowman's Land The King Frost Territories is run by none other than King Frost himself, and therefor just a monarchy. Living standards are quite high here surpassing everything in the UnWorld. If you were born here than you'll never want to escape (Ok maybe unless you're visiting the Central Heptant by private jet to see the pagodas.) You'll most likely become a lawyer, a doctor, politician, or a company owner here. * Inhabitants: 1,000,000 Jack Frosts, 200,000 WaWaWaJack Frosts, 100,000 Black Frosts, 750 WaWaJack Frosts, 100 WaJack Frosts, and King Frost.Category:Dimensions The Game You can get to the Frost Dimension in The Game by just clicking this link. (Warning: There's a bunch of options to do in the frost dimension but only one of them will get you to King Frost) See also Frost Dimension WarCategory:Places few people have escaped Category:Places you will die at Category:Cool Category:Jack Frost Related Things Category:Places